Rowena
Summary Rowena MacLeod is an extremely powerful witch, and the mother of Crowley, who was originally named Fergus Roderick MacLeod. She is also the grandmother of Gavin MacLeod and is of Scottish descent. She was one of the main antagonists of Season 10. In Season 11 she continued her efforts to gain power, eventually teaming up with Lucifer upon promises of being his queen. After helping Lucifer free himself, Lucifer snapped her neck so he couldn't be trapped in the Cage by her again. However, she was able to resurrect herself with a spell she had prepared before. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, At least 8-C with Spells, Far Higher with the Book of the Damned Name: Rowena MacLeod Origin: Supernatural Gender: '''Female '''Age: Over 400 Years Old (Has been around since the 1600s) Classification: Human, Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Resurrection (with prep), Telekinesis, Thermokinesis, Healing, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Mind Manipulation, Summoning/ Binding / Banishing Spells, Hex Casting / Cursing, Matter Manipulation (Capable of completely obliterating a human with a spell), Soul Manipulation (Capable of killing demons, who are non-corporeal souls, with a spell), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level '''physically, At least '''Building level with spells (Turned three Grand Coven witches to dust), Far Higher with the Book of the Damned (Was able to restrain both Crowley and Castiel with a spell) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed, Supersonic reactions (Can react to a bullet) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Human level Range: Several Kilometers with Certain Spells Standard Equipment: Book of the Damned Intelligence: Immensely High. She holds Centuries of experience and knowledge and is one of the most powerful and dangerous witches in the whole world. Is very knowledgeable about the Supernatural and the Occult. Weaknesses: Standard Human Weaknesses, Power Sealing, Iron Binding, Witch-Killing Spell, Requires Chanting to use many of her Spells Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Defigere Et Depurgare:' A spell which, through the utilization of a Hex Bag, is capable of killing lesser demons, who are literally Non-Corporeal Souls *'Attack Dog Spell: '''Through a Hex Bag, and the incantation "''Impetus bestiarum", the target is overcome by pain and quickly loses their consciousness. They then act like a mindless beast, attacking anyone besides the caster. With the Book of the Damned, this spell can affect even angels *'Gaelic Obliteration Spell: '''An offensive spell, which requires Rowena to paint herself with various Gaelic sigils, and then speak the following chant: "''A spioradí an tsaoil, éistigí liom! Díothaigh an fear seo! Díothaigh go luaithreach é!" Afterward, the sigils will emit blinding violet lights, and a wave of magical energy will obliterate the target, reducing them to ashes. *'Diminishing Spell:' Rowena's most powerful spell, and the most complicated to produce. Firstly, Rowena must be supported by at least 4 other powerful witches, who must prepare a concoction of various, mostly unknown ingredients (Such as coals, owl feathers, yarrow roots, and the jaw bone of pig). Said concoction must be placed inside a bowl, which is laid on top of a complex sigil, and a hoodoo is later placed atop the mixture and ignited. All the witches must simultaneously speak the word "Attenuare", and pour all their magical powers into the spell. Finally, Rowena will be capable of casting a wave of powerful purple lightning, which will weaken and damage the target from inside out. Notably, this was capable of harming The Darkness' vessel, albeit proved completely ineffective against her true self. Note: Some of Rowena's offensive abilities have been shown to affect beings such as Crowley, the King of Hell, Fallen Seraph Castiel and even The Darkness, when enhanced by a coven of witches (Albeit barely). As these, especially the last two, are huge outliers and do not remotely translate to her demonstrated AP, they aren't used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8